RU🅱
Note: This article has its own Wiki: go check it out! RU��️Y (aka RUBY, RUBE or RWBY), is a web-adult parody series created by TheGamerLover, the show itself is an spoof to RWBY by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Summary Plot The plot is centered around the four members of Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The series follows their meeting, training and shenanigans at Beacon Academy, a prestigious school for training Huntsmen and Huntresses, warriors who defend the world from evil. Along the way, they make many friends and allies, including fellow students Team JNPR, Sun Wukong and Penny Polendina, and foil the plots of villains, such as Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall and the terrorist group the White Fang. However, as the series continues trying to be as spicy as your daily Meme dose, Team RWBY must confront their own demons: Ruby is faced with moral dilemmas that challenge her heroic intent, Weiss must reconcile her legacy as heiress of the SchnE Dust Company with her own personal convictions, Blake remains haunted by her past as a member of the White Fang, and Yang searches tirelessly for her mother, who disappeared when she was a child with the only purpose to kill her for being a bitch. Setting RU��️Y is set in TheGamerLover's Mematic Universe's canon timeline, exactly in 2018 at the beginning of the parody, the main place is Remnant, a fantasy-themed zone with airships, high-tech weaponry and a form of natural energy called Dust, existing side by side. According to the narration in the series, the early history of Remnant has been long forgotten, with recollections being passed down in the form of myths and legends. In the world of Remnant, many assholes lives there; following the chaos caused by General Selvaria Bles back in 1939, many of the mutations are shown here, like the creation of creatures like Grimms or Faunus, as well, the Semblances, which are expressions of power that are akin to a personal superpower unique to each character. Remnant is populated by two intelligent species - Humanity and the Faunus, a race of Human-animal hybrids. All of the inhabitants of Remnant are beset by the Grimm, which are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul. Huntsmen and Huntresses fight the Grimm and protect the peace of Remnant and its people. Characters Heroes *Ruby Rose Team RWBY *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long Team JNPR *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren Other Students *Velvet Scarlatina *Sun Wukong *Penny Polendina Beacon Academy Staff *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Peter Port *Bartholomew Oobleck Villains Injustice League *Cinder Fall *Roman Torchwick *Neopolitan *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black White Fang *Adam Taurus Team CRDL† *Cardin Winchester† *Russel Thrush† *Dove Bronzewing† *Sky Lark† Others *Mysterious Narrator *Arthur Watts *Hazel Rainart *Tyrian Callows Non-RWBY *Schwarz Metzelei† *Alcremie *Mycale Neutral/Unknown *Winter Schnee *Whitley Schnee Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Films Specials Openings *This Will Be The Day (Episodes 1 - 8) *I Burn! (Episode 4) *Time to Say Goodbye (Episodes 9 - present) Endings *I'll Give You Romance (Episodes 1 - present) Gallery File:RU��️Y.png|''Yang: I can't believe it...I'M ON THE TITLE SCREEN!'' Trivia *Episode 7 was planned to be aired one day after the release of Episode 6 but it ended accidentally being released a few hours later. Category:Series Category:18+ Series Category:Parodies Category:Adult Shows Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:YouTube